It is known to provide a valve train or valve actuator assembly for an internal combustion engine of a vehicle. Typically, the valve train includes one or more intake and exhaust valves, a camshaft, driven by the engine and having at least one or more cams, and a rocker arm operatively connected with each cam and valve.
More recently, camless valve trains for internal combustion engines have been developed. Because of the ability to provide valve lift profiles tailored to specific engine operating conditions to improve engine performance, the camless valve train has been met with much enthusiasm by the internal combustion engine design community.